far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Comptroller Candidates
This page will list all the candidates for the Comptroller position as detailed in the live show Rasul Vela Outtridge Amin Rasul Vela Outtridge Amin is the candidate of House Vela. Living in the Velan Promenade on Embassy Row on Imperial Prime. Pro-corporate liberal radical, candidate for the new office of imperial-corporate oversight. * Reliant on LET Trilliant tech (possibly 200+ years old) * Makes regular donations to the High Church * A conscientious objector during the war against Cygnus The following information is written from a game master's view, which gives more background knowledge as this in-character wiki usually does, and contains severe spoilers for the Live Show. Read at your own risk. (Expand to the right) What is a Rasul’s job? Rasul are mainly diplomats, but like all good diplomats they keep their eyes and ears open and collect information wherever they can. Some may even take on more active roles as spies and infiltrators. The main/high-ranking Rasul of the Velan diplomatic corps often take on the names of stars in the constellations Vela and Argo Navis, especially if they engage in clandestine operations. All Rasul answer to the Rani, who is the head of diplomatic affairs for House Vela. What were this Rasul's standing orders? For more details on the political background of House Vela's situation at this point in history, see Events Around the Formation of the Velan Ascendancy and especially the secret Background Information in this section. At the time of A.C.R.E. landing troops on House Aquila Territory: * To observe any possible anti-Velan sentiments and to gain as much leverage as possible. * To give that leverage to other Velan and allied information brokers and help pave a path toward the rise of the Ascendancy. * To do whatever he can within reason to get the Comptroller of Imperial Corporate Oversight position. If it looks like he will not achieve that, he should back the Triangulum candidate. * Get blackmail on the Fornax and Aquila candidates. * In general: Secretly sow discord, test the waters, empower STO. The Rasul might choose to reach out to PRISM and their NPC to help him in his mission regarding the Imperial Oversight role. This might be to source blackmail material on the anti-STO candidates or to recruit agents for which he has plausible deniability/cover up any activity that goes against Vela’s current public image in the nobility. House Vela has always had a good relationship with House Fornax so it would be in the Rasul’s interest to not act openly against their candidate or affect that in any way politically. Background: Official Velan statements regarding the STO up until this point have focused on maintaining noble oversight over corporate factions. This could be used to argue that Vela is best-placed to assume responsibility for this role, but the Rasul may need to suppress the narrative that Vela is too pro-STO within noble circles. The Rasul's LET The Rasul is reliant on the Trilliant Ring's LET to continue living. This must mean they are taking one of the two therapy programs that provide immortality. One would mean they are immortal and their ageing stops when they start receiving it. The other would mean their ageing is reversed and they can look as youthful as they like. The former program requires two therapies a year and the latter requires three therapies a year. Therapies are administered either on Trillia or on (highly secure) Trilliant Cruise Vessels that tour the Imperial Core. * The therapies are not simply an injection but a process * The therapies require TL5 technology to be properly administered * The process is deliberately administered in a way to cloud the understanding of it Customers who have LET are likely to have Trilliant body modifications or other Trilliant products as Trilliant makes an effort to make their products and services more available to those who take it. WARNING - If taking the therapy program that reverses ageing they may fall victim to Trilldamere sickness (claims of this sicknesses existence is dismissed by Trilliant). Those who undergo the reversal of ageing therapy have a chance to develop the sickness which includes the following symptoms: * erratic behavior * paranoia * hallucinations * schizophrenia * dissociative episodes Liege Economist Δ Thomasson Ximo A noble of House Triangulum, Liege Economist Δ Thomasson Ximo are a leading figure in their field. Their publications on contextual analysis of the quasi-free market of the Empire has won them the praise of their peers. Comptroller Their "Models of Nobility-originating economic interference trends in the quasi-free market of the Empire" are a basis of modern commerce control theories, which Triangulum Thomasson plans to apply to improve mutual oversight and cooperation between nobles and corporates. As a member of the Triangulum branch Infinite Chant of the Soul Indivisible they have a strong opinion on praising math and logic over any suboptimal, emotional approach. They’re also known, like most of Triangulum nobles, to primarily value other people based on observation of the individual’s actions and competence. Whereabouts Δ Thomasson Ximo currently reside in a suite at the floating, lightly shimmering grey structure of the Triangulum Embassy Arcology located above Embassy Row near the Astral Synedrium Tower. Appearance Standing out of the crowd on Imperial Prime, Ximo is androgynous in appearance, their typical attire being the traditional Triangulum coat and M’lgal. Implants Like other Triangulum Nobles, Ximo makes use of neural implants, namely a TL5 version of the Ghost Talker Transceiver and some minor performance amplifying implantsc related to cognitive enhancement. Secrets Contrary to their public economic views, Thomasson Ximo’s hidden agenda is to use the power of their position as a Comptroller to enact and observe the unpredictable systemic consequences of their arguably legal, large-scale economic experiments. Suspecting Triangulum Thomasson has an ulterior agenda, Protractors of Lovelace are investigating Ximo and are equally concerned with the general public discovering the Economist’s secret plan and with the effects of it. Should PoL obtain sufficient proof of foul play, they have resources in place to cleanly evacuate the Economist, “Regretful Withdrawal” letters included. Augur Iuris Fornax Burrel Violet Augur Iuris Fornax Burrel Violet is a lawyer and noble of an old bloodline of House Fornax, working from Imperial Prime. Her expertise in interplanetary maritime law led her to become a core liaison between House Fornax and the Confederation of the Upright Vagrant, which allowed her to accrue extraordinary wealth and the resentment of House Crux, who have yet to prove her direct involvement in criminal activities of pirates that the Augur Iuris allegedly works with. In the current political climate Violet Burrel is publicly and loudly supporting House Fornax’s agenda to regulate non-noble corporations stricter and she is often heard to speak extremely condescendingly about commoners like A.C.R.E. directors and other important figures of the Sector Trade Organization, which she believes needs to be razed as quickly as possible and if necessary by military force. The Augur Iuris is a strong believer in god’s given natural order and in the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox. Her stout beliefs are public and on several occasions she stated that every business in the Empire should be overseen by a noble at the very top of its corporate ladder, preferably by one of House Fornax. There is no doubt in her that nobles are better people than those of common birth and that serfdom is the perfect environment for the lesser people as they are not able to properly decide or rule by themselves. Appearance & mannerisms Violet Burrel is a tall, dark skinned woman of 68 years, which is middle-aged for her family. She wears her dark blonde hair short and tightly clipped to the sides of her head. Her attire depends on who she is meeting with, in normal business meetings she usually wears standard Fornax lawyer outfits of blacks with orange ornaments, if she meets with other nobles however, she wears airy suits of bright crimson and other reds or colorful African dresses. Clients, both pirates and nobles of the Houses Minor, often feel looked down upon as like many other Fornax nobles she openly sneers when she is sharing a room with persons of lesser birth than the Augur Iuris herself. Most minor nobles are treated rather condescendingly, as if they were immature children, commoners often receive the full brunt of her harsh opinions but without the Fornax noble ever being physically abusive. Contrary to minor nobles, she treats House Crux with respect, put-on or true seems impossible to tell, and she deeply regrets the changes happening in House Vela, which she highly respected before their involvement with the S.T.O. Members of the High Church will always find her willing to talk, although on several occasions she was overheard complaining about The Expanse of the Trilliant Ring and that the corporation had too much freedom in its movement and needed better oversight. In general Violet Burrel seems to dislike touching other people even for a handshake, which leaves her greeting everyone but close friends with a sharp nod and in formal Fornax fashion the greeting of “Igne Conflatum”. She often ends a talk saying “Back to work!” as is tradition in the old noble families that trace their bloodline back to those who built Aeternus’ Chain around Maja. Additional information *Violet Burrel is a fiery fan of the Fornax Fornicators and frequently visits games in Imperial Prime’s stadium, often invited by her clients or those who wish to work with her in the future. *She is widely acknowledged as expert in interplanetary maritime law and is currently working on an extremely difficult case of alleged tax evasion, the culprit having already spent one year in prison before being released due to technical errors in the court process and allegedly hiding with some hirelings of the Confederation of the Upright Vagrant, whose recent deeper involvement with House Fornax complicates legal proceedings. *The Augur Iuris loves to brunch and is often heard complaining that food on Imperial Prime lacked spice and smoky aroma she is used from Maja. Quant Eridanus Alexander Espesen An attaché from House Eridanus and liaison to the party, Quant Eridanus Alexander Espesen (he/him), is an adept market analyst and has access to the planetary Data Eduction, Lineation, and Predictive HEX Informatics (DELPHI) systems in the Eridanus Embassy. *He suffers from MES and has access to basic, low-level, metapsionics. *An avid gambler, like many Eridanii, he is living off of credit. Just eeking out enough money to maintain a lifestyle of Imperial Prime, he also owes a considerable amount of money to influential people with possible mafia ties. *He is caught up in an awkward love triangle. Aedile Aquila Tindall Kassandra Aedile Aquila Tindall Kassandra is the House Aquila candidate for the Comptroller position. She has been living on Imperial Prime away from her family on Diomikato, and with the incident on Rahe 1 and A.C.R.E's military forces moving for the planet, Tindall is seeking to revoke the corporate charters in order to return them to Imperial control. Some also believe her disdain for the corporations may derive from Tindall's younger sibling who renounced their nobility so they could join the PRISM Network. In her personal life, Tindall is know to greatly enjoy Psiball. Vice President Yijun Nielsen (PRISM Lobbyist) At a glance info: *Name: Yijun Nielsen (they/them) *Titles: Director of Influence, VP of Societal Improvement & Imperial Affairs *Sent to lobby on behalf of PRISM and, by extension, the STO. *Actually here to spy for the STO *Has a history of pretty concerning posting habits re: the blood eagle, under several pseudonyms *Formally of House Serpens **Is a noble who left House Serpens to work for PRISM. Blackmail is involved. The following information is written from a game master's view, which gives more background knowledge as this in-character wiki usually does, and contains spoilers for the Live Show. Read at your own risk. (Expand to the right) Yijun’s Assigned Goals *PRISM is working with Vela to get their liberal appointed. We’re ok with the moderate (Triangulum) if we can’t get the Velan. **If we can do this while being useful to the PC’s that’s great **Especially, we’d love to prove that Fornax is sheltering pirates. We were the injured party in that Teuthem debacle and we have solid evidence even if it might not hold up in court. *Plausible Deniability. We’re in a tight spot, legally. Let’s not sabotage the de-escalation process now that we’ve just gotten an unexpected delay in Houses Minor’s legal attack threat to attack ACRE. (De-escalation will ultimately fail, but we don't know that until later.) *Canvas Jurisprudence’s Crucian delegation for sympathy towards social reform. **Who might be more open to rights for freemen? **Can we develop these people as friends? Can we be useful enough that they’ll remember us later, when we need it? **On the flip side, discover if these people are enemies. We also prefer to be friends with our enemies. Yijun has the backing of PRISMs Hard Light Analytics division and will have been briefed on the candidates. Yijun is willing to use whatever information they have to achieve their goals. Opinions on Candidates: *Augur Iuris Fornax Burrel Violet (Enemy) **Lawyer defending the pirates who just sent assassins after us on Teuthem. ***Also, defending the pirate demagogues from facing consequences for their behavior. They just got away with threatening (ACRE) corporate assets into abandoning their work. **Would very much like to see Fornax's eye blackened over its choice to harbor pirates due to the events on Teuthem. *Economist Δ Thomasson Ximo (Neutral-to-Good) **At this point in the timeline, PRISM is still advocating that we'd all be better off working together to rebuild the sector. **He's ok, I guess. Good second choice. **Oh right, they're annoyed that PRISM used the whole Serpens mess to legally find them in violation of several EULA agreements, disabling some petty but otherwise minor services (link). ***This was an attempt to build pressure against the illegal use of interim powers where Houses Minor is trying create laws that prevent ACRE from rebuilding to pre-war scale. (The HM threatened to Treachery ACRE’s Pre-Tech Researchers so that ACRE can’t have a Transit Web). *Rasul Vela Outtridge Amin (Ally) **Vela has recently joined the STO and having the Velan as Comptroller would help to legitimize the STOs efforts. **Vela used to be our main competitor in the communications sphere, their support was theoretically going to legitimize our attempts to stop letting Houses Minor push us around. Together, we now control the majority of information transfer outside of Pyxis nomads and Aquilan military messengers. **It'd be better for us if Vela was selected. Of course, we need to be careful because Eridanii Regulatos are inspecting our anti-competition paperwork and our bribes won't keep that situation contained on Mordred Station if we draw too much attention to ourselves elsewhere. *Aedile Aquila Tindall Kassandra (laughable assertions, but dangerous all the same) **The marines are camped at an ACRE refueling station named Rahe 1, over Diomikato. Yes, they arrived without warning, but that’s because pirates damaged and hacked PRISM infrastructure on Teuthem (link). ***They’re just ACRE keeping us safe from pirates. That movement isn’t even related to this Crux accusation about ACRE wanting to get rid of the UPC so badly that they supposedly offered to influence the Emperox’s election on Crux’s behalf. ***If we can just all sit down as the negotiation table, like PRISM has been asking, I’m sure we can get this figured out without any further disruption. The following is an overview of PRISM, the political situation, and current events as PRISM saw them on turn three. Some of these views later turned out to be based on incorrect information, but they affected PRISM's actions. Significant spoilers below. (Expand to the right) PRISM's Demagogue on Imperial Prime Hopefully they only show up on the news? Up to you, of course. PRISM’s Demagogic power is currently represented on Imperial Prime by Clarina Flourie, a massively popular singer and performance artist. Her followers call themselves “Flourinators” and hang on every deeply entertaining and wildly unbelievable word of her conspiracy theories. Flourinators talk about the “pervasive lack of patriotism and initiative” among the Noble Houses and have ridiculous ideas like “the Chair of the Astral Synedrium is a synth, you can see it in his expressionless eyes.” Flourie is widely discredited by more reputable sources like The Prime Daily and The Talon Herald, both papers of record, but her following is incredibly persistent in the face of facts. If PRISM’s Demagogue was ever moved, it might be represented instead by another aspect of our organization on another planet. In which case, Flourie would probably remain on Prime. Crux Treason Accusation Against ACRE We don’t see any evidence of treason, just evidence of another renegade Director putting ACRE’s foot in its mouth again. We think this has something to do with ACRE’s attempts to get UPC terrorists off of Yakiyah, and how Crux has been refusing to help reveal the terrorists and win the planet back for the Empire? (We’re beginning to find evidence that Crux may be secretly conspiring with the UPC to destroy ACRE, steal its money to replenish House coffers, and cause a war which will win them the throne. In fact, it’s very suspicious that they’ve taken this moment to give Yakiyah to a parliament controlled by UPC agents. We don’t have evidence that would hold up in court, but this is bad.) Some ACRE director seems to have asked for a High Church excommunication of everyone on Yakiyah, and Crux permission to eliminate all humanity on the planet? And this somehow led to suggestions that ACRE could help deal with Crux’s enemies for it, which we think ended in a refusal to deny that ACRE would potentially be willing to attack nobility with military assets. It’s a mess. The simple version: We don’t see any evidence that all of ACRE planned any kind of treason, so much as they seem willing to be mildly shady to nobles and extremely shady in some of their attempts to regain Yakiyah. The Crux treason accusations were probably engineered to destroy ACRE, leaving us without any shield against their arbitrary use of the law. The ACRE-Aquila Situation The Houses Minor have threatened PRISM with unwarranted High Church denouncements in order to try and make PRISM hunt down pirates, even though that’s Crux’s job. We joined the STO and welcomed Vela thinking that we needed protection and legitimation in order to continue rebuilding a sector devastated by Crux’s war. Now the Houses Minor allow Fornax to shield the same pirates, and they attempt to misuse their tax authority to spin up illegal declarations limiting corporations’ ability to rebuild. They make ridiculous demands like “If you won’t dismantle your pre-tech research, we’ll dismantle it for you” and attempt to deny our friends in ACRE access to the same technology that ACRE had before the war, and that they now use to threaten us. If ACRE falls, or we allow them to go down, nothing will protect us from endless abuse by the Houses Minor and the noble houses. *Moderately pro-Empire elements in PRISM have been heading up talks about how to peacefully resolve Houses Minor’s illegal/semi-legal actions against corporations (Forbidding all pre-tech research is the kind of law only an Emperox should make.). **PRISM believes that negotiations failed due to Houses Minor’s cumbersome bureaucracy and the High Church’s unwillingness to offer any meaningful (mechanical) concession to make peace worthwhile. **Because of the High Church’s assertion that the STO “had no leverage” ACRE, without warning PRISM’s diplomats and without their support, moved Space Marines to Rahe 1 Refueling Station above Diomikato. ***Our spy understands this is secretly a power move meant to provide PRISM’s diplomats a chance to create a meaningful peace deal. ****We did not tell our spy about PRISM’s quiet shift to an aggressive footing, just in case the next round of negotiations fall through. You don’t tell people stuff like that before sending them into a room likely to have at least one telepath. *'PRISM’s Official Story:' Because of House Fornax interference with the charges we brought against pirate agitators and the recent escalation to assassination attempts against facilities owned by the Imperial Postal Service and operated by PRISM’s Constant c, the STO has decided to arrange for convoys to protect our trade goods from itinerant vagrants. The ACRE protective fleet on Rahe 1 is simply a refueling stop and an inspection of local ACRE facilities. **“Why didn’t you warn Aquila and ask for permission before this fleet movement?” **We did! A communications relay on Teuthem was sabotaged by pirates as they attempted to escape local security and their “pirate radio” initiative corrupted all communications en route to the Alliyah system briefly. Diomikato couldn’t read our message (link). ***This was PRISM sabotaging its own networks in as close to perfect mimic of Vagrant style as possible. We used captured enemy propaganda and code markers. The following is General information about PRISM, and an overview of PRISM's relationships with player factions (other than the Deathless). It's rather long. 'Expand to the right.' General PRISM Info What does PRISM believe? PRISM owns a subsidiary for every class group, every constituency, and every demographic. If someone has an opinion, we’ve got the echo chamber for you. Ok, but what does PRISM actually believe? PRISM is a highly multicultural company that contains many different viewpoints. Our investigative journalists are honest and upstanding journalists. Our conservative pundits are genuinely conservative, and our reformist pundits are genuinely reformist. We cynically hire people from every class and group so that we can capture all possible markets. But on the whole, PRISM believes that its model of freemen and noble working together regardless of boundaries of House and class represents a way forward for the Sector. And the organization on the whole is built to select for and reinforce a certain kind of fascistic willingness to break things for the good of all. Many of our people are good. The system is evil, and it promotes evil people. PRISM, are you spying on me? Of course, how else could we direct emergency services to your location if you’re injured or in trouble? Do you need directions? We can get you there with minimal traffic, all while collecting the information that makes the driverless transit net possible. Would you like to watch a show on the way? We think you’d like this one. By the way, if you don’t want to pay for an AdBlock subscription, I recommend repeating your ad calibration survey early. I know you only have to four times a year, but you’ll never see an annoying ad if we only show you things you might enjoy! PRISM and the Blood Eagle Look, what the Conséc did on Echo - we know more than anyone how horrifying the Blood Eagle was. Just look at the Claw Prison Camp. There's a reason our journalists and documentarians cover ICW II so thoroughly that they used to call the Velan History Channel the ICW II channel and it's not because most of us want anything to do with her. But the people on Echo, some small, sick minority of them are Neo-Eaglists or Conséc-glorifying weirdos. You can usually spot them when they refer to her as Empress Aquila Alejandra Ari. No one uses Empress Alejandra Ari's name. But when they do it's usually because she was a forward thinker and tried to enforce the concept of a type of soldier's citizenship. Her high rated forces, like the Conséc, they were all required to cast off their nobility. They worked alongside freemen and skilled serfs who likewise became citizens - glorified only in service directly to the First Emperox returned to the world. The nobility hated it, but these Neo-Eaglists think it's why the army held for so long. The majority of the population would tell you a real supporter of reforms would do everything to distance the movement from “yeah, but the Blood Eagle supported that.” That argument has been a thorn in our side since the Masked Emperox's reign. High Church of Messiah as Emperox (HC) & PRISM Recent Events PRISM is still offering access to HC and CHR content at levels equal to public demand. We maintain our religious neutrality policy. The Treaty of Cabina (Signed by PRISM & the Imperial Governor of Echo) recogises CHR marriages as having the same legitimacy as HC marriages, but 70% of the treaty simply reaffirms existing law. PRISM pretty much treated those marriages as legitimate anyway, so at best, we've stopped artificially lowering CHR search engine results. News Think, coverage of the Pope and the Vatican. Interviews with the Dalai Lama and discussions of archaeological finds. We provide widespread coverage of some actions by the Grand Voice or the Exarchs. More specialized and detailed religious coverage tends to come via religious news groups owned or distributed by PRISM. Media Think televangelists, religious movies, YouTube sermons, spiritual bookstores, hokey reskins of popular video games, and #Blessed. PRISM distributes, owns, and operates two different High Church content networks. The 10 Blessings Network provides around the clock televangelist and other God channel content. The High Church’s Holy Meditations streaming network offers a YouTube-like place for involving the community in religion. We also produce and publish just about every kind of religious media imaginable. If someone has put it on TV or in a book, we’ve done it or agreed to pay someone else to do it. Covert / Analytics HardLight Analytics, our NSA for hire, has worked well with the Church. Less sanctioned groups like the Siblings of the Seventh have Batman-Catwoman like relationships with PSI, depending on what PRISM is up to this time. The Church has an ongoing contract with Hardlight Analytics to identify problem areas like Berman III where heterodoxy or serf rebelliousness is becoming more common. The Church then sends in either the Charismatic Services to fill that need and then redirect it to the Church, or in extreme cases they send people like Crusader Gabriel. Secret The High Church committed terrible crimes with the Conséc back in the day. The Church is so close with PRISM Analytics and PRISM Special Intelligence because PRISM and the Church took turns cleaning up each other's image after ICW II. House Crux & PRISM News Every type of coverage, both positive and negative, of crime, police, law and order, court cases, etc. We’ve got pro-police, anti-police, tv judges, very excited lawyers talking about the latest supreme court case…..scripted tv shows pretending to be accurate depictions of daily life in House Crux. Media Every kind of buddy cop, serious cop, lone ranger, or law enforcement drama that has ever existed - if a cop, or a lawyer, or judge has shown up on TV, in a book, or a movie, or a video game, we've probably made something like that. On the whole, PRISM tends to portray law enforcement and the military in a positive light. Corrupt officials are villains, lazy cops are comedic. Lawyers come in all alignments. Ambitious types like Yancy are mocked or revilled, but particularly high born nobles are often protagonists or beyond reproach. Covert / Analytics PRISM’s intelligence community has long been an asset for Crucian officers who care more about justice or ambition than about the rules. On a more up and up level, PRISM provides surveillance and supplies many of the technical aspects of the Crucian police state. Booker may have worked with us before, during the War Against the Artificial. It was fairly common for Hardlight Analytics to identify a synth or Cygnus installation and then provide ongoing eye-in-the-sky, hacking, or gadget support (like Agent Q from James Bond). He might occasionally have been on missions where PRISM Special Intelligence (PSI) sent one of our corporate superspies along to help Crux complete its mission. Secret Much of House Crux’s uneasy kinship with PRISM Analytics comes from how they sent most of the Crux Cathar Bureau into the Blood Eagle’s service. After the war, these former Cathars went on to create PRISM’s investigative journalism traditions, become private detectives, and eventually helped co-found PRISM Special Intelligence. House Serpens & PRISM News We love doctors, psi-ball players, and psionic celebrities, but nothing gets a crowd going like a scandal and House Serpens causes some really big scandals. PRISM is starting to take advantage of the assassination scandal to put pressure on the Houses Minor, but in general psychics are excellent sources of news, especially when they often belong to a ruthless and ambitious House. Media Doctors make excellent heroes. House Serpens makes excellent villains. Do you know where the Serpens stereotypes come from? Well, I’m sure they might be deserved, but the movies definitely keep those ideas alive. Covert / Analytics PSI comes from the same cloth as House Serpens. We’re both willing to do anything for the Empire - only now the Empire doesn’t want us or our service. House Serpens and PRISM Analytics are practically siblings, culturally, and we get along about as well as you might expect from two kids who took different paths to service. Secret Back in the day, Serpens sent their entire military to join the Conséc. Eventually Serpens’ current militia helped win the civil war, but the old members of the Mucalinda are among PSI’s current commanders. Both House Serpens and PRISM have sometimes used that old history to their advantage. Category:House Vela Category:House Fornax Category:The Prism Network Category:House Aquila Category:House Triangulum Category:House Eridanus Category:Show Characters